lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:DragonMage
Welcome Hi, welcome to LGBT Info! Thanks for your edit to the List of television shows with LGBT characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EarthFurst (Talk) 20:53, January 23, 2010 Db-meta: switch to something simpler? Thanks for your contribution to Template:Db-meta. I'm wondering if we should switch to something simpler such as http://en.wikifur.com/wiki/Template:SpeedyDelete . I suggestion this mainly because * Template:Db-meta is missing documentation (example: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Db-meta/doc ) * It usage currently result in "See CSD }." being displayed in the middle of the box * Creating Template:Hangon just results in more templates that need to be added. LGBT Info talk:Criteria for speedy deletion seems like a good location to discuss this. --EarthFurst 08:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the speedydeletes Thank you for all the speedydelete nominations. Deleted some of those articles today. --EarthFurst 05:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :You are very welcome. I'm just trying to do my part. DragonMage 16:12, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For fixing the template and article. :) If I may ask, is this wikia only copy-pasting from wikipedia? I don't want to sound harsh or anything, really. (Congrats for the promotion!) Cheers -- 23:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the congrats and you're welcome for fixing the template and article. :As for the copy-paste issue; When this wiki first began, it was sadly lacking in content so one of the early users did a mass transfer of info from Wikipedia. That is why you see a lot of things that look very much like WP articles because they once were. They are supposed to have the template to show their origination and fair use compliance. If we can only build up a group of dedicated editors, this place would quickly grow and develop its own identity. Thanks for all you do and I hope you'll stick around. -- DragonMage 15:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your answer! Now I understand. :) I'll try to help out as much as I can. -- 00:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) User page? > Участник:Александрит o.O -- 00:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *shrugs* I have no clue who that is... DragonMage 14:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Manga Khan Posted objection to deletion of Manga Khan article to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. Hope you will post a reply there. --EarthFurst 21:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Howdy! Thanks for the welcome, I'm new to Wikia and am looking around the Lifestyle communities. Will probably see you around! Cheers, JeskaD 02:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) deletion nominations - July 2010 Chris Garver article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I think the article should be deleted on Sunday August 8 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 20:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : I usually give a few days between being added to Candidates for speedy deletion talk page and a proposed deletion date because I like to people in all time zones a full-Saturday (and at least one full-weekday) to (in theory) mull over a specific deletion nomination (I hope listings at that talk page get people's attention). --EarthFurst 21:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle DragonMage, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Custom Theme Howdy, I'm working with our design team to create a custom theme for the LGBT wiki, please let me know if you have any thoughts about what type of look/feel you'd like for the wiki! Cheers, JeskaD 00:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Theme Live Hi! We've added the new theme (color, background, logo) to the wiki. Please take a look and let me know what you think. Post any comments, thoughts, suggestions to my talk page. Cheers - --JeskaD 00:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) New Look at Wikia Hi there! First, apologies for any confusion my last two messages may have caused. I realized after sending the last one (aobut the new theme) that if you hadn't yet read the first one about the new look for Wikia, which includes the navigation switch (moving navigation to the top), new tool bar and other site-wide changes. If you're curious to learn more about the background information on Wikia's new look (which is site-wide), please check this page: http://www.wikia.com/go or the community blog http://community.wikia.com/ Second, the "new theme" I mentioned in the post from a few days ago has to do more with the look and feel of the site (the background, colors and logo). As part of the Wikia content team, part of what we do is help wiki communities customize the style and design of their wiki. I'd love your thoughts and feedback about what you might like the wiki to look like. You can see examples of how we've done this for other wikis here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Content_Team Hope this helps to explain what's been happening here. As always, please let me know if you've got any further questions! Cheers, JeskaD 01:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) deletion nom: Chris Achilleos Chris Achilleos article nominated for deletion today. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I think this article should be deleted on Thursday December 16 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 21:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Transgender Athletes Posted sugestion to talk page of "Transgender Athletes" article. EarthFurst 03:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request for assistance or input I checked my user contributions, and found this: *http://lgbt.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Geolinks_templates?action=history From 2007. I have edited many categories on Wikipedia and the Commons. I have no particular expertise in LGBT stuff. Plus I am overwhelmed with other wiki work. I am working on yet another wiki (not on Wikia, Wikipedia, or the Commons). I really like this other wiki farm. Pure MediaWiki without alterations. Except the ones I add to JS and CSS. --Timeshifter (talk) 01:37, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Background update Greetings! I see you're the most recently active admin here, so I'll leave this message with you. I happened by the other day, and noticed that the background image was originally created for the old content area dimensions, and the solid style top section. I've adjusted the image to fit the new width, and removed the grey shadow effect in favor of a shadow around the content area itself which will move with the page instead of showing up behind the new split style top section. Just wanted to let you know in case someone noticed and mentioned it. Happy editing! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 08:39, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hello Can I be an administrator on this wiki? Kelly Van Der Veer (talk) 05:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Kelly Van Der VeerKelly Van Der Veer (talk) 05:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :You need to be a regular contributor first you haven't made any edits at all. It isn't common practice on any wiki to just let a stranger become an admin. You need to show user skills, reliability and dedication first. -- DragonMage (talk) 14:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, I'll try and be an active participant. Thank you —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Kelly Van Der Veer (talk • ) 12:41, August 28, 2013. replied to your pt question You posted question at User talk:EarthFurst and I have posted reply there. --EarthFurst (talk) 08:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) thanks for creating Leelah Alcorn article Thank you for creating Leelah Alcorn article. --EarthFurst (talk) 12:02, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome ;-) DragonMage (talk) 15:04, January 7, 2015 (UTC) away from computer Thanks about suggested flag merge. Heading out for probably more than two hours. --EarthFurst (talk) 18:33, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Gaylaxicon possibly defunct Thank you for editing Template:Upcoming events. You added Gaylaxicon to the Outlantacon line, some thoughts in reply at Talk:Gaylaxicon. --EarthFurst (talk) 07:12, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Clean up red links Hey, I'm just looking for some comments on User_talk:EarthFurst#Red_links_everywhere_:o before I get started... Thoughts? :You are right. There are tons of red links because one of the early admins populated this wiki with a lot of pages from Wikipedia because this wiki had very few articles. As far as the red links go, that was a disadvantage of importing all those pages en masse. There are tons of red links. My suggestion is that the red links that have no bearing on LGBTQ issues should be deleted outright. As far as the links we would want to keep, I think a link that points to somewhere would be better than a link that leads nowhere. If you want to go ahead and point links to Wikipedia, that's fine. Ideally, we would want our own original articles and not just be a mirror of Wikipedia. So, if you'd like to create some original articles for any of the red links, that would be awesome too. -- DragonMage (talk) 20:26, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Wikia Day! Hi there! I'm Michael, from Wikia's Community Development team. Today is "Wikia Day" in our offices and staff members are contributing to wikis and helping out around the community. If you're OK with it, I'd like to do some work on this wiki today. I'm thinking about fixing/adding links, adding some images, and some basic things like that. Hope that's ok! Let me know if there's anything else I can help with. Michael(profile)•(talk) 17:38, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Template Name Changes EarthFurst, why did you rename a couple of template pages with LGBT Info as a prefix? It's kinda redundant to have LGBT Info in the front of the name. Also, templates are always named Template:template name. DragonMage (talk) 13:53, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :LGBT Info namespace already existed. Thought use of that namespace for feature article would be appropriate, similar to Wikipedia having https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Today%27s_featured_article/October_5,_2016 and WikiFur having http://en.wikifur.com/wiki/WikiFur:This_week%27s_featured_article/Week_20,_2006 Template:Featured article is still there, at the moment redirects to "LGBT Info:Featured article/National Coming Out Day". --EarthFurst (talk) 07:48, October 19, 2016 (UTC) how to get image to display in infobox film? Imported Brother to Brother (film) and uploaded File:Brother_to_Brother.jpg, but image won't display in the infobox. Assuming this is a general problem with Template:Infobox film, but no sure how to fix it. --EarthFurst (talk) 05:38, September 22, 2017 (UTC) counterpart terms could these counterpart terms be used, *Male homosexuality to Female homosexuality or Gay to Lesbian (Lesbianism). as *Male homosexuality to Lesbian (Lesbianism) is a mix-up of terms. Mr Taz (talk) 16:47, July 29, 2018 (UTC) a cooperation I would like to ask, if myLGBT *Wiki and this wiki could have a cooperation